


Chocolate

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I know that The Faculty is stretching it for this challenge, but hey, others did it first!

Chocolate. Ever since he could remember Casey had loved the stuff. Rich, dark chocolate with fruity centers, smooth, creamy milk chocolate filled with nuts. Warm chocolate that melted all over lips and fingers, cold chocolate, hard enough to break your teeth; chocolate cake with fudgy frosting, chocolate ice cream and ice cream covered with chocolate, brownies, cookies… you name it, Casey loved it. But never had he loved it the way he loved it now. 

As Zeke leaned in, lips meeting for a sweet kiss, Casey felt as if he were drowning in the warm, chocolate pools of Zeke’s eyes.


End file.
